<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelation by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907992">Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine'>ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, Slightly Canon Divergent Blind Betrayal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February 24. Lost: Somehow your character has lost their way. Describe their feelings and how they’ll find their way back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was grim outside when she woke up; tangled in an embrace and a moth eaten plaid — it felt like the perfect picture to describe her situation. Danse was still sleeping, no wonder with how late it was when he arrived the night before — he probably hasn't slept much either while looking for her. She felt selfish again and guilty, aware just how much effort he had to put into her search — though maybe it was evident to everyone where a chem-addict could easily take shelter. Goodneighbor was rather lax with rules and law enforcement as long people kept to the main rule; not pissing off Hancock, namely — a haven for her kind.
</p><p>She hasn't slept so good in a long while, Nora realised while running fingers against his stubbled jawline — she's slept separate from Danse for the most part. Physically, it didn't seem like so long ago that she woke up with someone beside her; but with everything considered, it felt like a different life altogether — and maybe it was. The only thing that remained the same was the dread pooling in the pits of her stomach and the occasional shot of Calmex that could keep it at bay. She lost too much to carry on like nothing happened — family, friends and even the neighbors she found annoying; she felt alone.
</p><p>That sense of loneliness remained with her even as she was introduced to the Brotherhood and started her travels with Danse — at the beginning more of a practical companion than a good one. It took time but he slowly opened up to her, sharing stories about the paladin that taught him everything and his past before the Brotherhood, his challenges and responsibilities that came with leading his own squad — and she in turn admitted that it was hard for her to adjust. She's been coping the only ways she knew how to — chems or playing with others' feelings to take her mind off her own.
</p><p>She hasn't realized before but Danse was that little lamplight she desperately needed to navigate the darkness of her reality. It was that ever-present dread that stopped her from accepting his help before — afraid that if she let him get close, she'd lose him just like everyone else who was part of her life before him. She kept him an arm's length away instead, leading him on — leading herself on until she fell headfirst into the trap of her own devices. Even with all the anxiety, with all the fears, it was hard not to see what Danse meant to her now — she's been caressing his face for the last ten minutes, even.
</p><p>A hand cupped her own, pulling it down to his shoulder where fingers laced with hers; giving it a soft squeeze before letting go. She wasn't sure how long Danse has been awake but she felt ashamed — even more with those soft, brown eyes watching her intently as his fingers brushed against her cheeks now. It was stupid; they were both adults with obvious, strong feelings for the other — then why did it feel like something forbidden. He was looking at her with that same understanding, giving her all the time she needed and letting her come out of the shell on her own pace — which now wanted to switch up to the speed of light.
</p><p>She was starved for affection, the realization dawned on her as she fixed Danse's lips with sleepy eyes — she really just needed to be held and be told that everything would be all right; even if it was a lie. She rose slightly, crawling across Danse even more than before — giving in to the unconscious pull. His cheeks were dusted with a soft pink — she still enjoyed how hilarious and adorable his reactions to anything intimate were.
</p><p>"I have to tell you something first." She was wrestled onto her back, blinking up at Danse in confusion. She squirmed under his gaze — his uneasiness mirrored by her rising anxiety. Nora doubted there was anything he could say that would make her regret what was between them. With a soft smile, she gave his shoulder a squeeze — whatever was so important that he couldn't even kiss her first had to be some painful truth. "I'm...I'm a synth."
</p><p>She wasn't sure how that changed anything; he was still the same Danse who taught her how to use a power armor or been there for her every step of the way even if she was ignorant about his support. Her own reality twisted twice in the last months, emerging from the vault to a bleary world and the betrayal of her own son's — but she wouldn't dare to claim she understood how it felt to lose everything that he held close and known as the truth.
</p><p>"It doesn't matter, Danse. You're still the same person." Her fingers sunk into his hair, pulling him close without attempting to kiss him — it wasn't what he needed now. His hands grasped at her shoulders, clinging to her physically and figuratively alike; like a lost puppy, kicked to the curb by the previous owner because he was slightly different. She held him tightly even though he wasn't exactly a lightweight — but for once she could be the selfless one.
</p><p>If she wasn't so shocked by the revelation, she'd find the grotesque humor in the situation — barely twelve hours ago it was her who needed the other's comfort. She meant it though, that it didn't matter to her and anyone who had just a fragment of compassion — though she wasn't sure how the Brotherhood would react; he was the very same thing they sought to destroy. <i>Do they know?</i> she wanted to ask; meaning the Brotherhood, Maxson more precisely — he didn't seem like the type to make exceptions but precedents. Maybe there was already a squad looking for him — or, if Maxson was really as heartless she pegged him as, he would want her to be the executioner. Because, whatever he'd say about the glory and honor, she wouldn't be anything else.
</p><p>"How can you say that after everything the Brotherhood taught you?" With a newfound defiance, she wanted to spat that the Brotherhood taught her how to be a tank in a tin can, how to hit her targets and that rations for the troops were more important than innocent lives — she was never fond of the Brotherhood, it was just a necessity that she stuck around. Danse was the part that turned the bearable into agreeable; slowly building it up to enjoyable even.
</p><p>"I guess it's because I love you." It was a surreal way to confess her feelings — but not less true than if she did it with a grand gesture of romance. It was something she struggled to admit to herself even, her anxiety painting the worst case scenarios — yet it was so simple like she'd just commented on the weather. All the worrying and fear seemed pointless now when his lips pressed against hers with a silent plea for it all to be true — salty and tasting of tears. Her fingers wiped at his cheeks, giving him a warm smile between soft kisses. "We'll get through it, Danse."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>